


Love Letters Lead to Action

by DianaJ465



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaJ465/pseuds/DianaJ465
Summary: Upon receiving a letter from Ivar saying his mother was killed; you decide school must wait and return to Kategatt. Leading to alone time with your love.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Love Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640767
Kudos: 15





	Love Letters Lead to Action

School would have to wait much to your father’s dismay. Upon receiving Ivar’s letter, you made your way back to the docks of Kattegat. Frigid air prickling your skin. You stuck out like a sore thumb with jeans and a jacket. You were glad to be back this place was more like a home to you.

A group stood outside the doors of the lodge.

“What’s going on?” You ask no one answered only moving aside. You flung the door open to find Ube axe in hand. Ivar lay on the floor with his weapon of choice. Lagertha stood her sword in hand. All eyes fell on you.

“Well hello (Y/N).” Lagertha said. You step forward closer to Ivar.

“Lagertha.” You reply.

“What are you doing back in Kattegat?” Ivar asked flashing a smile.

“I got your letter.”

“You sent her a letter to do what, kill me?”

“I don’t need a woman to do that.” Ivar growled. You tried not to let the comment bother you.

“My brothers.” Bjorn bellowed as he stepped into the fray. Ube lowered his axe. “If you want to kill her then you will have to kill me too.”

“Maybe we should.” I var said coyly. You make your way over to him running your fingers through his hair.

“Ivar now is not the time.” You whisper.

We left much to Ivar’s annoyance. Back in his living quarters you sat on the bed next to him.

“I am so glad you are here.” He said.

“Glad to be back.”

“What about school?”

“It can wait.” _Aslaug is gone. Why? The woman had been kind and loving towards you. She had been happy to have you in the family, since she had no daughters. She introduced Ivar to you. If it had not been for her you may not have found each other._

“Tell me about this Valentines Day.” Ivar said pulling you from your thoughts.

“Hm?”

“That holiday you wrote to me about tell me what it is.”

“Valentines day is a day where people who love each other express their love by giving chocolates and flowers and sometimes gifts.”

“Ah.” He smiled coyly. You knew that tone. Ivar slid off the bed you got a good view of his toned shoulders and working muscles. He goes over to your suitcase and begins to dig.

“What are you looking for?”

“Ah ha!” Ivar pulls out something and crawls over to you and places the small chocolate in your lap. “Well…” He says impatiently.

“Well what?” He gives you a wicked smile.

“Feed my chocolate like in your holiday.” Your laughter fills the room. Ivar is giving you an insulted look. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“I simply think it is cute that’s all.”

“I am not cute.” Ivar protests. Unwrapping the chocolate, you pop it into his mouth. He nods in thought. “It is not bad.” Ivar lifts himself onto the bed. “But I have tasted something much sweeter.” His soft lips touch yours igniting setting your sense on fire.

“Ivar.” You moan.

“ _Min elskede_.” He whispered.

“Ivar, please.”

“Please what?” Your face burned with embarrassment. Ivar smiled wickedly. “What is it you want?” His hand slipped inside your jeans between your thighs.

“Fuck me.” Ivar wags his finger at you.

“Ah you are forgetting something important.”

“Please fuck me my King.”

“As you wish _min droning_.” **(My Queen)**

Ivar’s strong hands pull off your jeans and T-shirt. Blue eyes raking over your body.

“Ivar.” You groan exasperated by the ache between your legs. His braces were thrown to the floor along with the rest of his clothing. Your hands explored his broad shoulders tracing the tattoo. A gasp escapes your lips as his cock enters you.

“Are you alight?” He asked worried.

“Yes.” You breathe.

“Do you still want to continue?”

“Absolutely.” Gripping your hips tightly Ivar began to hammer into you. The knot in your stomach began to grow. “Oh my god Ivar, my king, oh God!” You felt the sting from his bite on your neck.

“You are mine do you hear me?”

“Yes my king! IVAR OH FUCK IM…”

“Cum for me.” Your orgasm washed over you. Both of you lay on the bed panting.

“That was incredible.” You whisper.

“Y/N you are so beautiful.”


End file.
